1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management server and document managing method, and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, document management servers for collectively managing documents stored in various devices have been proposed and put to practical use.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-171571 discloses a document management system having a configuration in which an application apparatus such as an image processing apparatus (for example, MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral)) and a document management server are connected to each other via a network. According to this document management system, a user can operate the MFP and manage (refer to, display, print, register, delete) documents within authorization given to the MFP.
Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-303100 discloses a document management server having a function in which when data of an electronic file stored in the document management server is updated by an information terminal apparatus connected over a network (for example, Internet, LAN (Local Network), and the like), a notification mail indicating the update is transmitted to registrants registered in advance.
However, in conventional, the notification can be transmitted to the registrant registered in updated electronic file in advance, but the notification cannot be transmitted to the user who is not registered therein. For example, a case is assumed where access permission is set such that only a valid user can register the electronic file in the document management server using the information terminal apparatus installed in the office. If the valid user makes a request for registration of the electronic file outside the office (for example, a business destination), it is difficult for the user to check whether the electronic file that the user requested to register is really registered in the document server.
Moreover, in conventional, even when a certain document is registered in the document management server, the document cannot be notified to a predetermined party. Accordingly, even when the document with self address (namely, destination of the other party) is registered in the document management server, there is a possibility that the user will not notice that that the document is registered.
In this case, a case can be considered where the document management server notifies the transmission destination of registration of the certain document. However, if the notification is made for each registered document, an increase in amount of traffic will occur to increase a communication load.